I Need to Know
by fantasymonk
Summary: Xellos needs to know something from Zelgadiss


I Need To Know 

I Need To Know 

By fantasymonk

Warnings: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: I have not laid claim to any of the characters in Slayers, nor will I ever. I'm just grateful that they exist! I also don't plan to make any money from this fic, just to enjoy the fact that I wrote it. Arigato for reading!

Author's note: I have changed some of the words of the song, and do not mean any infringement upon the rights of those who own it. I'm only tampering with it to suit the fic better. Please forgive!

__

They say around the way you've asked for me

There's even talk about you wanting me

I must admit that's what I wanna hear

But that's just talk until you take me there

Xellos sat at a corner table, silently watching the stony figure across the room. None of the people with the object of his affection had noticed him yet, busy as they were with a battle for dominance over the last platter of food. The mazoku couldn't help giving a chuckle as Lina outmaneuvered Gourry, grabbing up the plate and quickly eating everything on it. Zelgadiss gave a sigh, sipping at a cup of coffee and ignoring the food in front of him.

"Hey Zel, are you gonna eat that?" Lina asked the chimera hopefully, staring at his untouched plate. The blue-skinned man sighed again and waved a hand in permission. She snatched it up, and Gourry again joined the fray, forks and knives flashing like weapons. Even Amelia, princess that she was, got a few good licks in. The purple-haired being sitting in the corner had to give the group credit; it was never boring around them. One of the reasons he was around them so much. The other reason... the other reason sat there drinking coffee, oblivious to his presence. Xellos tapped his fingers on the wooden surface of his table. Suddenly Zelgadiss stood up and headed for the door, going outside and out of the mazoku's sight. Xellos was just about to follow him when he noticed Lina and the others had, remarkably, stopped eating and were watching the chimera's retreat. He subtly phased to another table closer to them, wanting to hear the conversation. Lina swallowed a particularly large mouthful of food.

"What's with Zel?" she asked out loud. Gourry took that opportunity to spear a piece of sausage before the fiery-haired sorceress could see, munching on it happily while Amelia replied.

"I don't know, Miss Lina. He does seem more depressed than usual, doesn't he?" The petite princess looked over at Lina. "He really needs to eat," she added, looking worried. This worried Xellos too. If Zelgadiss didn't eat, he would get sick. The mention of the chimera's name brought his attention back to the little group.

"Ya know," commented Lina, "Zel's been distracted lately. I've seen him looking around sometimes when we're traveling, like he's expecting someone to be there." Amelia thought about this.

"Really Miss Lina? I wonder who he could be looking for," she said thoughtfully. Gourry swallowed his sausage.

"Well Lina, Zel asked yesterday if I'd seen Xellos," he remarked offhandedly. "Maybe he's looking for him." Both sorceress and princess stared at him in disbelief. Lina was the first to say something.

"Gourry, you really are dumb, aren't ya? We all know how much Zelgadiss hates Xellos! It's obvious to everyone but you," she exclaimed. Gourry appeared untouched by her sarcastic remarks, merely rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"What's obvious to everyone but me?" he asked. Lina and Amelia sighed in unison.

"He's hopeless," Lina said, going back to her plate. Their conversation had an effect on the mazoku sitting nearby, though. He thought about what had been said. Zelgadiss... asking about him? And the chimera had been watching for someone while they traveled? His heart raced at the thought that the stone-skinned man just might return some of the feelings he held for him. Unfortunately, he had no way of making sure. It was all hopeless unless he could hear it from Zelgadiss.

__

If it's true don't leave me all alone out here

Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there

Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know

Zel you gotta let me know which way to go

Cause I need to know

I need to know

Tell me Zelgadiss cuz I need to know

I need to know

I need to know

Tell me Zelgadiss cuz I need to know

Xellos followed the chimera a short distance from the inn, watching as he walked into the quiet woods beyond the town. The mazoku was right behind, appearing in the trees to keep an unseen eye on the man below. Zelgadiss walked slowly among the trees, watching the ground beneath his feet. Xel moved silently through the branches, keeping just above the stone man.

'Please Zel...' he thought. 'If you feel something for me, why haven't you told me?' That thought made him pause. Perhaps the chimera really didn't feel anything. The conversation he had overhead could well be a mistake. The mazoku wasn't sure how he should react. Watching the man he loved, he felt as if he were on the outside looking in. It would be so easy to reach out and touch the stony skin, and yet all he could think was that they were worlds apart. From the way Zelgadiss acted, it didn't seem as if he harbored anything but hatred for the purple-haired mazoku. Zel was prone to hiding his feelings, keeping them buried so deeply that it was hard for Xellos to really know what was going on behind his impassive expression. 'I have to know,' he thought. It was then that he realized Zelgadiss was moving toward a small body of water in the woods, unbuckling the swordbelt at his waist and letting it drop to the ground. The black leather shoes soon followed, along with the concealing cloak and hood. Xellos watched, fascinated, as smooth, blue skin was revealed when the cream-colored gloves landed on top of the pile. Zelgadiss sat down at the edge of the water and rolled up his pants legs, the slender yet muscled legs vanishing below the waterline. He sighed and lay back, putting his hands behind his head. Xellos couldn't help noticing that the chimera looked a little thinner than usual, which was quite alarming. Apparently, Amelia's comment at the inn had been right on the mark. Before he knew it, he had phased from the trees, appearing over the water.

__

My every thought is of this bein' true

It's gettin' harder not to think of you

Zel I'm exactly where I wanna be

The only thing's I need you here with me, oh

"Hello Zelgadiss!" he exclaimed cheerfully, slightly amused as the chimera jerked upright. He kept the smiling, closed-eyes look on his face when the stone man's expression turned from smiling to angry.

"Don't just appear like that, you damn mazoku! You're going to scare someone to death like that someday," he muttered. Xellos just laughed.

"Now now, Zel... you're tougher than that. But what are you doing out here? Were you thinking about something?" he asked, keeping his voice light and nonchalant. It had been obvious that the chimera had something on his mind; the only question was what he had been thinking about. Some part of Xellos was hoping that Zelgadiss had been thinking about him.

"I was just getting some peace and quiet," was the irritable reply, making Xellos' hopes rise even more. He knew he was lying... he kept the grin on his face.

"Are you sure, Zel? You looked awfully thoughtful..." he trailed off, finger pressed thoughtfully to his chin. Zelgadiss snorted.

"Of course I'm sure. Now go away and leave me alone," he growled, lying back down. Xellos floated to the ground beside him and sat down, poking at his side.

"My, Zel, I can feel your ribs!" he said. The chimera jumped.

"Xellos!" he yelled. "Will you stop bothering me!" The mazoku stayed cheerful, although inwardly he was worried about the other man's health.

"There's no need to be testy, Zel! I'm only concerned for your well-being," he assured him. He rather enjoyed sitting with Zelgadiss this way, his left thigh so close to the cloth-covered stone leg next to him that he could feel the heat the chimera's body gave off. Zelgadiss snorted in disbelief at the mazoku's words and closed his eyes again, apparently satisfied that he was in no immediate danger. Xellos thought the chimera would feel more threatened if he knew what was going through his head at that moment. The sunlight fell on the upturned face, highlighting the pale blue color of that marble skin and putting dazzling glints in the wiry hair. It was an altogether tempting sight, but he kept control, not wanting to startle the beautiful creature lying on the grass next to him. Without his permission, though, the thoughts continued. He actually felt his face reddening slightly as he imagined the different things he'd like to do to the chimera. Zelgadiss cracked an eye open as the silence continued and saw Xellos' flushed face. He sat up slightly, resting his weight on his elbows.

"Xellos, are you okay?" he asked, the deep timbre of his voice sending a shiver down the mazoku's spine. Purple slit-pupiled eyes opened slightly, looking down at the lean form next to him. Blue eyes looked into his, wide and startled at the open emotion in the normally closed gaze. Zelgadiss licked his lips nervously. "X... Xellos, what's wrong?" That voice was hesitant but still smooth. Xellos leaned forward slightly, opening his eyes all the way so Zel could see the seriousness in them.

"Zel..." he said softly. "Can I ask you a question?" The chimera appeared puzzled at how Xellos was acting.

"I guess," he replied guardedly. Xellos gathered his courage.

"What do you think of me?" Zelgadiss blinked.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked rather belligerently, not looking at the man next to him but keeping his gaze on the ground.

"An honest question," he replied. "But you haven't answered it yet," he prodded gently. Zelgadiss turned his face away, but not before Xellos had seen the faint tinge of pink on the blue skin of his cheeks.

"I'm not really sure what I think about you," he said gruffly. "You love to annoy me, I can never have any peace around you, or quiet for that matter. You pop up whenever you feel like it, you're not predictable, you make me nervous, you have the most amazing eyes..." He was almost babbling, but as he said that last word, he trailed off, obviously realizing he had revealed more than he intended. Xellos felt a little hope rise in him.

__

If it's true don't leave me all alone out here

Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there

Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know

Zel you gotta let me know which way to go

Cause I need to know

I need to know

Tell me Zelgadiss cuz I need to know

I need to know

I need to know

Tell me Zelgadiss cuz I need to know

Xellos gently took Zel's chin in his gloved hand and turned his face so that their gazes met.

"Zel, do you really think my eyes are amazing?" he asked sincerely, without any hint of the usual teasing in his voice. Zelgadiss looked into the mazoku's eyes and nodded dumbly, almost dazed as he looked into the purple depths. Xellos slowly leaned forward and captured the chimera's firm lips under his own, softly moving his mouth over the other man's. When he straightened up, he saw Zelgadiss staring at him, not in revulsion, but with longing. 'Ah... now I've got the idea in your mind. Now to follow through.' He licked his lips slowly, as if still tasting the chimera. Zel's eyes followed his tongue.

"Wh... why did you do that?" he asked, pink staining his cheeks. Xellos took only a moment to admire how cute he looked when he blushed before answering.

"Well," he said, pretending to think, "I think I did it because I wanted to see if I would like it." Zelgadiss blinked.

"Did you?" he asked, a need hidden in his voice. Xelloss smiled, his eyes fully open now.

"Why yes... I think I did," he answered. "I might need another try though," he whispered. Zelgadiss looked back at him, his face confused, as if an inner struggle were going on.

"Xellos, this had better not be one of your tricks," he muttered, before launching himself at the mazoku and pinning him to the ground. Xellos sighed in contentment as their lips pressed together again. He ran his gloved fingers over the smooth stone of the chimera's face. A soft moan worked its way from Zel's throat as the other man gently pushed his tongue into his mouth, tasting as much as he could. Xellos was pleasantly surprised at how aggressive his tempting stone lover was being. He had thought it would be necessary to soften the boy up first before going as far as this, but Zelgadiss obviously had other ideas, evidenced when a slim hand worked its way down his chest as they kissed, pausing only to cup between his legs. The sudden action caused the mazoku to arch up suddenly in surprise and pleasure, mouth slightly open in a soft gasp. Well, Zelgadiss was certainly letting him know he felt in no uncertain terms. He decided to reciprocate the favor. His own gloved hands trailed lightly over the chimera's chest, stroking hard against the other's own growing arousal. He combined this with a more aggressive kiss, slipping his tongue into the hot mouth under his and beginning a focused assault. They both broke apart suddenly when they heard voices.

"Zel!" That was Lina.

"Mister Zelgadiss!" That was Amelia.

"Who are we looking for again?" Zel and Xellos both sighed, smiling slightly. Gourry. Xellos gave the chimera a last kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered in a voice that promised all sorts of naughty things. He disappeared, leaving Zel alone again... alone until Lina and the others appeared.

"Zel, there ya are!" the red-haired sorceress exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you." Zelgadiss managed to look nonchalant and unconcerned, laying back on the grass and closing his eyes.

"I've been here," he replied. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, if you're okay," Lina said, turning slightly. He nodded.

"I'm fine." She grinned.

"Well that's good! We were just looking for you to say that we're going to go shopping. Bye Zel!" She and Amelia hurried off, dragging Gourry with them. Zelgadiss smiled to himself and thought of purple eyes and purple hair.

The End


End file.
